<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Optics by SeekerFinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002265">Autumn Optics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerFinder/pseuds/SeekerFinder'>SeekerFinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerFinder/pseuds/SeekerFinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee invites himself on one of Prowls walks and it soon turns into a chase through the forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Optics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my first one shots and I know it's kinda short but I hope to improve! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze made the fallen leaves dance in a hypnotic manner that day. Sure it was a little cold but it wasn't freezing like the winters that Detroit normally produced. However there was another point of annoyance today, one that broke the peaceful silence of Prowl's walk to ask questions or make comments. Keep in mind Prowl did not invite Bumblebee to join him, the little yellow mech invited himself. </p><p>Prowl let out an annoyed noise as he listened to Bee talk endlessly about something he and Sari had done the day prior. As Bumblebee was talking, Prowl came to a stop. This caused the smaller mech to bump into him.</p><p>"Hey, what gives?" He asked as he ran a servo over his helm dramatically, as if he seriously hit his helm on Prowl's plating.</p><p>"Do you have an off switch, Bumblebee? Please, I take these walks to center myself.  Not to listen to something I was there for told from a shorter perspective-" the ninja-bot spoke in a cool, even tone with only a hint of how miffed he was deep down.</p><p>Bumblebee rolled his optics and offered a heavy vent "you're the one always telling me to experience nature." He uses his digits to make air quotes </p><p>"That doesn't mean you can interrupt what I've been doing each morning for months. Just try to be quiet and look at your environment. As hard as I know that is for you." Prowl continues forward on his path.</p><p>So they continue down this path into a field, the forest line wasn't too far ahead and the scene looked like something out of an oil painting. Prowl loved the beauty of the autumn morning.</p><p>Bee however wasn't as appreciative. He found this excursion growing increasingly dull. Even with the colors of the trees and the leaves falling to the ground. He wasn't able to stand still and take in the scenery the same way Prowl did</p><p>As they walked Bee noted this amassing of leaves that had fallen. Considering how many trees there were around it wasn't hard to see why. Bee leaned down and picked up a golden sugar maple leaf. He then picked up a pile of leaves and threw it in the air.</p><p>After a long moment he slowly turned to Prowl with a devious look on his faceplate. </p><p>Now Prowl hadn't stopped when Bee did was little ways ahead of the smaller mech, admiring the crimson and gold of the trees. It made the taller mech let out a calm vent.</p><p>Bee made his way over with a pile of leaves in his restarlueus. He walked at a normal pace to appear as if he was just catching up. As he approached Prowl noted.</p><p>"You've been quiet, are you finally taking my advice?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"In a way. I'm enjoying nature finally" Bee said as normally as he could without snickering.</p><p>"Good. Maybe you could join me for these walks again some ti-" before Prowl could finish he was caught in a flurry of leaves that Bee threw into the air. Bee moved away to avoid the Ninja bot whipping around to grab the yellow mech.</p><p>Bee manages to wiggle out of Prowl's grasp and off he goes into the woods. Prowl starts after him.</p><p> After they start their chase in the woods, Prowl suddenly vanishes into the trees. Once Bee stops hearing steps he pauses and looks around. </p><p>"Lost him-" his boast was cut off before another word could be uttered. Suddenly a pile of leaves was dropped on him from above.</p><p>Prowl had used his cover to get back at Bee of course. He sat in the tree, admittedly he was snickering a bit at Bee's annoyed expression. </p><p>"Let's call this even" Prowl hops down and lands in front of Bee. Before the larger mech could speak again he got another faceplate full of leaves.</p><p>Prowl paused before smirking. Bee felt his spark catch as he tried to turn and run. However it was too late.</p><p>Prowl had already pinned the smaller mech to the forest floor, sending a flurry of leaves up around them. Only he didn't make a snarky comment or boost his own ego. He just chuckled and said "now we're even." Unbeknown to Prowl, his visor had slipped down a little with all the movement. </p><p>Revealing one of his optics. Oh man Bee was stunned. Yellow.</p><p>Yellow optics. He had to be the only mech to know. Prowl never took off that visor, even to rest. </p><p>Bee snapped back to reality and smiled at Prowl's laughter. It was infectious and before long he was laughing too. His faceplate hot and his spark going wild.</p><p>Prowl moved to lay beside Bee and look up at the treetops covering the sky, releasing small beams of light that fell on them in such a gorgeous way. It was like magic.</p><p>"As much as I hate quiet...I think I wanna join you on walks more often." Bee said suddenly. </p><p>Prowl was surprised but nevertheless he smiled and nodded, fixing his visor. "I don't think I'd mind, having this become our thing."</p><p>"Our thing. You make it sound like a date" Bee laughs. However he couldn't help but imagine.</p><p>Prowl just kept his smile "perhaps. I don't think I'd mind if it turned into that overtime." </p><p>Bee's laughing stopped, he looked over at the larger mech "what do you mean?"</p><p>"Not now, however I do think it may turn into something, if we keep it balanced. Some quiet and some...that" he gestured at the leaves around them.</p><p>Bee bit his derma before regaining that smile "I mean- maybe."</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe." Prowl relaxed again. Looking up at the autumn sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>